Modern information processing systems allow users to collect and process large amounts of information. As an example, a typical computer system such as a personal computer (PC) includes an operating system that executes within the computer system to provide a graphical user interface to users of that computer system. A conventional graphical user interface typically includes a number of information objects such as graphical icons that represent information of relevance or importance to the user. The user accesses data and controls functionality of the computer system by selecting and operating such icons. By way of example, software applications such as word processors, graphical editing tools, electronic mail (e-mail) applications, web browsers and many others often provide graphical user interfaces that include a number of icons that have visual meaning to the user of the computer system. Typically, a software application renders icons to allow the user to invoke specific functionality or commands of that application and/or to allow the user to organize and access data. Many software applications use icons to represent messages, data or files that the user can access by selecting (e.g., clicking) the icon representing the data. As an example, if a user selects an icon that represents an e-mail message received by the computer, the computer will display that message. Other icons on a graphical user interface can represent folders or files maintained by the operating system within a file system containing notes, tasks, sent items, etc.
Many conventional electronic mail applications allow a user to select or collect various portions of information or content for display and future access. As an example, an electronic mail interface typically includes folders for storing messages, a separate calendar feature with reminders, a separate task list and a separate folder for notes. A conventional computer system e-mail application allows a user to store information referenced or created by other applications as a set of attached documents or files that can be retrieved by the user at a later time. Most conventional e-mail applications also provide a way for a user to arrange mail folders in order to organize documents and files in a manner that makes sense to the user. Computer operating systems and e-mail applications typically organize file systems in a hierarchical manner allowing the user to create folders with user-specified names. The user can store messages within the folders in a manner that makes sense to that user. An e-mail application is thus one of the most popular ways for users to organize and manage messages, tasks, calendars and other information of interest to those users.
Typical e-mail user interfaces do not allow users to organize and manage information of interest to that user with the ability to allow a user to spatially arrange information objects such as tasks displayed as graphical icons on a map in a way that makes intuitive sense to the user. In particular, such conventional applications do not always display information objects and associated metadata in ways that makes sense to that user. Users often would prefer more intuitive displays of this information.
Information availability and accessibility is continuously increasing. The problem is that information commonly exists in different formats, resides in different locations, is dynamically changing, and is used and modified by different people. This makes it difficult for users to effectively monitor, analyze and exchange information with a conventional e-mail application.